Gundam SEED: Salvation
by SulliMike23
Summary: A Rewrite of "A New War, New Enemies". The Imperial Remnant have invaded Earth. It's up to the Archangel and her crew to find help from those of the New Republic. But will they help them or will Earth be condemned to suffer?


A/N: This is a rewrite of my Gundam Seed/Star Wars crossover fanfic. I looked it over and thought it could use a little work so I decided to go back and rewrite how I wrote it. I may alter a few things later so be prepared.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Gundam SEED and its sequels and spinoffs nor do I own Star Wars. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is copyright to Sunrise and Bandai. Star Wars is copyright to Lucasfilm and the brilliant mind of George Lucas. All rights reserved. Any character in this fanfic relating to real persons dead or alive is merely coincidence and is not meant to example real life.

* * *

_Prologue_

Chaos, utter chaos; that was the perfect way to describe the scene before him on the live images from a recon probe he had sent into the system to analyze the life readings his ship's scans detected. Captain Arden Zavan was a man of strong character, but the images he saw were almost horrific even for someone who came from the military that had created weapons of destructive power in their home galaxy. He had seen some systems at war with themselves before, but the utter destruction he saw was close to genocide of an entire planet's population at their own hands.

Still, he had to admit, this system had some interesting weapons of war to say the least. For months his ship had been observing the third planet of this solar system he had begun to explore and had been watching the inhabitants of this planet wage war against one another. To Zavan, these people seemed to be in the age before the technology he was used to; but after seeing some images of their battles his opinion had changed. They still had primitive spacecraft and had been using slug throwers as hand weapons; but it was the fact that they had walker-like craft that could operate on a planet's surface and in space was what caught him off-guard.

Since the Clone Wars, the Galactic Empire had used walkers as the main source of ground assaults and despite their ungainly speed they had proven to be destructive against enemy targets and became feared to all enemies of the Empire. But these new machines were faster, had more weapons than even an AT-AT, and could outperform their most maneuverable starfighter they had at their disposal. Such machines could help the Empire greatly in defeating the Rebel Alliance once and for all.

Zavan nearly chuckled at the irony of it all; his ship had discovered this system by pure chance and it proved to be the ripest planet for the picking. His ship had been on a routine patrol when a squadron of Assault Gunboats had reported back about a space anomaly they could only identify as a wormhole. Wormholes were a common anomaly in his home galaxy as any other space anomaly, but this wormhole was reported to be a stable wormhole; moreover, it linked their galaxy to another. That fact alone had made the Emperor himself allow his ship to explore what was beyond their galaxy and what was on the other side.

Going through the wormhole was simple enough; despite the bumpy ride it gave the ship. The problem with the fact that they were millions, if not, billions of light years away from their home galaxy was that they couldn't contact Coruscant and inform the Emperor of their progress. He hoped that if they established themselves in this new galaxy his scientists would set up some kind of system where contact between the two galaxies via through the wormhole would be possible. Without contact with his forces, reinforcements for a possible invasion of this planet would probably not be possible.

But Zavan still couldn't shake the images from his mind. Since finding this planet and observing their current war, he had decided to send a couple of undercover operatives down to the planet with a shuttle (making sure to avoid detection from locals of course) and find out what the war was about. Like most wars, Zavan had expected the war to be political, religion-based, or against tyranny; but as it turned out the war was about genetics. It was so strong that both sides had decided to resort to weapons of mass-destruction to wipe the other out.

His agents had been able to identify the planet as Earth and that the war was between the factions known as the Earth Alliance and ZAFT. The Earth Alliance was comprised of most of the inhabitants of Earth who were born normally like anyone else in his galaxy. But ZAFT was comprised of what they called "coordinators", a group of human beings that had their genetic structure altered before birth. The war had begun when an Earth Alliance faction known as Blue Cosmos had ordered a nuclear missile strike on one of the orbital space colonies known as the PLANTs destroying one known as Junius 7, killing all inhabitants inside.

It almost disgusted him that these people would fight over a petty reason such as genetics. But then ZAFT had revealed its trump card recently, a super weapon known as GENESIS. The weapon itself reminded him of the Death Star's super laser, except this thing could fire at a faster rate than the Death Star could and the damage it could do was even worse. He ordered a science team to analyze the weapon and what it could do. Their findings were astounding; this thing fired a burst of Gamma radiation made from a nuclear explosion and turned into a giant laser. They believed that if that laser were to hit the planet surface, a good portion of the planet's surface would be destroyed and the radiation that would follow would make the planet uninhabitable for hundreds, if not, thousands of years.

Zavan wondered if such a weapon could be used against the Rebel Alliance as a trump card instead of the Death Star. Still, Zavan had to give these people credit when it came to using these weapons known as mobile suits. These weapons were capable of performing on land, in the air, in space, underwater, and in one case underground. They had their flaws, yes, but such weapons would make walkers and starfighters a thing of the past.

"Captain," His sensor officer called out to him.

"Yes lieutenant?" He turned to the officer.

"The GENESIS has been destroyed sir." The young officer said to him.

"How?" Zavan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure sir, but it came from the inside." The officer replied as he continued to look over his sensor logs to find out what had happened. "Something else, sir, the fighting seems to be stopping."

Zavan then turned his attention out towards the planet as he watched the bright flash of GENESIS exploding appear beyond the planet's moon. If the fighting was coming to an end, then that meant that the war was too. It was a perfect time for his people to start gathering debris from the battlefield and analyze it back in their home galaxy.

"Prepare a few tugs; have them bring in a few pieces of debris from the area." Zavan ordered to his XO. "But keep it low profile, I don't want the locals to be aware of us."

"Yes, Captain Zavan." His XO nodded before Zavan stopped him.

"And prepare the ship to go back through the wormhole; it's time we made our report to the Emperor." He said once more before his XO nodded and went off to give the orders.

Zavan then turned towards Earth again and lifted his hand so that from his perspective the planet was in his palm. He then clenched his gloved fist and grinned as he imagined the kind of order he would bring to this system and then help turn the Galactic Empire into a Universal Empire.

"We shall return." Zavan stated to no one as he turned to head back to his quarters.

He hoped the Emperor would allow him to build the Empire's first mobile suits and if the Rebels somehow destroy the second Death Star, use them against them and crush the Rebellion once and for all.

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short prologue. But I figured that I should restart it like that anyway. So what do you guys think?


End file.
